Lost and Found
by ElectroNerd
Summary: Dark is a new transfer student at Hyrule High, the same school that Zelda and Link go to. In a chance encounter, the three meet. Link claims to have never seen him before, but if that's the case, why does Dark seem so familiar to him? And why do Dark and Link have the same marks on their left hands? (For NekoKitty13)
1. Chapter 1

**This is like, an extremely important A/N for me to do it on the first chapter. READ AND LISTEN UP. **

**Okay, so, this story is a remake of *The Darkness of the Hero*. Well, if you can call it that. This story is completely different from the original. This story is a MAJOR AU. It's mostly Twilight Princess characters, but there are characters from other games too. This story is completely dedicated to NekoKitty13, who actually cared enough about my discontinued story to review. Of course, I replied, and we had a long conversation PM-wise. (72+ messages, just to let you know) **

**In the end, Neko-chan ended up convincing me to write this, and I've been working on it since yesterday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. If I did, Dark Link wouldn't die in the Water Temple and would be kidnapping Zelda all the time instead of Ganondorf.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I groaned, still half asleep. I rolled over in my bed.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I grabbed my pillow and used it to try and cover my ears, but it didn't block the sound at all.

_BEEP! BEEP! BE-_

"SHUT UP!" I threw my pillow at the alarm clock forcefully, effectively knocking it to the floor. I grabbed the end of my covers and pulled them up over my head. I did _not_ want to go to school today.

I heard my mom open my bedroom door, turn on the lights, and walk in. "Link," she said calmly, tugging lightly on my covers. "It's time to wake up."

I slowly moved the covers from my head, my eyes just barely visible. "Five more minutes?" I asked.

She smiled softly and said, "Zelda's here."

I jolted up, throwing the covers aside. "Zelda's here?! Now?! What time is it?" I looked over at my dresser expecting to see my clock, but instead I saw an empty spot. I remembered throwing my pillow at the clock and knocking it to the floor. I sighed and got out of bed, picking my pillow and my clock up off the floor. I didn't even want to look at it; I didn't need to if Zelda was here. My mom walked out of the room, and right before she closed the door she said with a wink, "Link, you better hurry. You know how Zelda gets."

What she really meant was, if I didn't get ready soon enough, my breakfast would be gone. It was a bet Zelda and I made. If one person is earlier than the other, they get to eat the other person's breakfast. And since Zelda is _always _early, I had to change that phrase, "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." It's now, "_Lunch _is the most important meal of the day." Sometimes, if I'm lucky, I get to eat at least half my breakfast.

My mom says it's bad for me.

Zelda says it's a way to make me get up on time.

I say I'm hungry.

I nodded and moved to my closet to get my uniform. I don't mind the school's uniform it's just... Why can't it have more green in it? I shook my head to clear my thoughts and slipped on the navy blue dress pants. I grabbed my black belt and pulled it through the pant's loops. I may not like the uniform as much as I should, but... I should be happy... The girls have to wear the same thing, but with skirts and knee-high socks. Those things look tight. I shook my head again and slipped on the shirt, buttoning up the front folding the collar up. I then paused. Where was my tie? I looked back in my closet and it wasn't there. I looked on the dresser, and in it, and I began to panic. I _had_ to have the tie! I looked around frantically, zooming around my room.

I heard Zelda fuss from downstairs. "Link, hurry, or we'll miss the bus!"

"I'll be down in a few!" I called back. I dropped to the floor and frowned. I stuck my hand under my bed and pulled out my navy blue tie and my black shoes. I sighed and fixed the tie, and then the collar. After all that, it was under my bed the whole time? I rolled my eyes at myself for not looking under there sooner. I pulled some socks out of my drawer and put them on, my shoes coming on shortly after.

I was lacing up my shoes when I heard a soft knock on my door. "Come in." I said.

Zelda walked in and smiled, holding a piece of bacon and a biscuit in her hands. I looked up at her after I was done with my shoes and sighed. "I was too late again?" I asked.

Zelda smirked and nodded. "You got lucky today. I was full so I decided I would let you have this biscuit and this bacon." She handed the food to me.

"Why do you always get to eat _my_ breakfast?" I asked her, taking the biscuit and the bacon gladly.

"Because I'm always early." She replied.

"How are you always early?" I asked, tearing the bacon into little pieces, opening the biscuit, and putting the bacon bits inside.

She sighed. "I have an alarm clock."

I frowned and closed my biscuit. "I do too."

She just looked at me. "No, Link. I mean a _human_ alarm clock." She shook her head.

I just looked right back at her, confused. "A human alarm clock?" I took a bite out of my biscuit.

She let out a small giggle before saying, "A.K.A. Ilia."

"Oh..." I said, finally understanding. Ilia was Zelda's little sister. She's really adorable, but she can be really obnoxious and stubborn too. So, naturally, she likes to bug Zelda. Honestly, I find it amusing, but I don't laugh around Zelda because then I would only get an icy glare and the silent treatment for the rest of the day. I learned that lesson the hard way. And when she couldn't bother Zelda, she moved on to the next person. And if I was over at Zelda's house when that time came, I became Ilia's next target of assault. It really isn't that bad. I always wondered how it gets under Zelda's skin, because I think it's absolutely adorable. "I need one of those human alarm clocks too..." I said, returning back to the conversation.

"You already have one!" Zelda smiled brightly.

I raised an eyebrow. "And who would that be?"

She smiled even more and pulled me up. "Me!" She laughed and started making loud beeping noises. "_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_"

I sighed and laughed along. "Where's the snooze button?" I joked, poking her in the shoulder.

She shook her head and swatted my hand away. "That's the thing about human alarm clocks- we don't have a snooze button!" She gleefully continued beeping I smirked.

I plucked my pillow from the bed. "If human alarm clocks don't have snooze buttons, then I'll make one!"

She continued beeping, but not as loudly. "Beep! Beep. Beep... Be- ah!"

I threw my pillow at her; not knocking her to the ground but successfully making her stumble back a few steps. I smirked and proclaimed, "Alarm Clock Battles Status! Link, one; Zelda, zero."

Zelda looked at me like I was crazy. "So this is a game now?!"

My smirk grew into a smile and I said, "Not only is this a game, but it's a game I _know_ I can win!"

She frowned at my remark. "We'll see about that." She said, throwing my pillow at me.

I caught it and tossed it back onto the bed. I walked over to the small, bright green couch in my room and picked up my school bag. I slung it over my shoulder and walked by Zelda, who looked like she was plotting my defeat. "By the way, that biscuit was good." I smiled and walked out the door.

I was halfway down the stairs when Zelda finally realized that I left and came running down the hall after me. "H-hey, Link! Wait up!"

I just walked down the stairs faster, and when I came to the kitchen, I ran inside and gave my mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you after school!" I said with a smile.

"Bye, Link! Have a nice day!" She called after me. I grabbed my keys from the desk near the door, put them in the front pocket of my bag, and walked out of the door. As soon as I closed the door, I heard it open again. I didn't turn around, or, I didn't have enough time to turn around before I felt Zelda jump on my back.

"You can't escape me!" She said in my ear.

I laughed. "Okay, I give. Please got off of me."

Her hand reached up and tugged on my ear lightly, and I grumbled and swatted her hand away. "You know I don't like it when you mess with my ears..." I warned.

She just giggled and said, "Oh, Link. You know you love me!"

We laughed and started walking. _But she's still on me,_ I thought. "Umm... Zelda..."

"Yes, Link?"

"Could you... you know... get off my back?"

"No can do."

I looked over my shoulder at her. "Why not?" I whined.

She just laughed. "I have to wait until you admit that I won this round."

I looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"I have to wait until you admit that I won this round of the game!"

"What game, Zelda?" I asked, starting to slow down my walking pace.

"The game that I know I'll always win!" She chirped.

I shot her a glare from over my shoulder. "What makes you so sure?"

She sighed. It was one of those annoyed kind of sighs that said, _Do I really have to explain this to you?_ She began to explain anyways. "I know I'll always win because, in order to win this game, you have to be the first person to jump on the other person's back. I will always win because you can't jump on my back without hurting me, but you can support me on your back effortlessly. So I win."

"That is so true." I said, not even in the mood to start a playful argument. "Fine, you win. Will you _please_ get off me now?"

"Sure thing." She said with a giggle. She got off of me and I took a deep breath. Now I have one more game that she can always beat me at. I could already tell this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**So, did you like? I hope I can update the next chapter soon. Thanksgiving Break just ended today, and I have to go to school tomorrow. I wish I cold be like Link and throw my pillow at my alarm clock. But with my suckish aim, I'll hit the TV instead. And then my mom will kill me. And if I die, I won't be able to continue tis story. SO I WON'T THROW THE PILLOW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think this is the fastest I've ever updated a story. Huh. Interesting... **

**Anyways, this chapter is a little shorter than chapter 1. But it's packed with good stuff, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer!**

**Me: I don't own the Legend of Zelda manga, game, or characters. TT~TT I really want it!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I pressed my head against the window and watched the scenery zoom by. I was glad the bus didn't take any major turns. I grabbed the seat, surprised by the sudden lurch and jump of the bus. I forgot... This road is really bumpy.

I slid forward a bit as we came to a slow stop. I heard the doors open and I saw three or four kids get on the bus. The doors closed, and the bus rumbled away. I sighed and continued looking out the window.

I heard Zelda laugh at something someone said from behind me. It sounded so cute...

Wait, what?

Did I just say the way Zelda laughs is cute? But... Zelda's my friend. Not only my friend, but my _best _friend. Am I supposed to think about my best friends like that? Do I think anyone else's laugh is cute? Ah, no, she's the only one.

That's not good. Right?

Shouldn't I think of Zelda as a friend, and _only_ a friend? Isn't that what I'm supposed to do? If I think about her like _that,_ as a girlfriend, it could jeopardize our friendship. And I don't want that. I don't want my thoughts to interfere with my friendship with Zelda.

But... If I told her about all this...

Would she return my feelings?

I shook my head and pushed the thought away. I didn't have the time to be thinking about things like that. I sighed and turned my attention away from my problematic thoughts and back to the scenery outside.

The bus was approaching the school fast. I looked over and saw the new French foreign exchange student walking to school. His name is... Vaati, right? I was about to wave when I saw him talking to someone else. There was another guy walking next to him. That guy... I've never seen him here before. I wondered how long he had been here. He had the uniform already... so he must have been going here for a while... But...

Why does he look so familiar to me?

I nearly flipped over the seat in front of me when the bus came to an abrupt stop. Man, I'm just so _out of it_ today. I sighed, grabbed my bag, and got up. I scooted out of the seat and into the aisle, then down the steps and off the bus. I turned and waited at the entrance for Zelda. When she got off, I saw her wave at some guy with a pretty ridiculous hairdo who got off behind her as he waked away. I felt a pang of jealousy. Wait, why was I feeling like that? Zelda's allowed to have friends that are guys, other than me, right? I know she is, so why did I get so jealous when she waved at that guy?

I snapped out of my thought trace when Zelda shook my shoulder. "Link? Are you okay?"

I nodded and sighed. "Yeah, just lost in thought, I guess." I began to walk. "So, who was that guy you waved at earlier?"

Wait, did I say that out loud?

Zelda just looked at me. "What guy? You mean Groose?"

"Uh, yeah." I said.

"He's just a friend of mine. We're in the same homeroom." She laughed a little,

I looked at her, confused. "Zelda? What's so funny all of a sudden?" I asked.

She frowned. "It's just that... he asked me out on a date..." She trailed.

I felt anger and jealously flare up inside me. I knew Zelda didn't have the heart to say no to a question like that. But isn't it good that Zelda has an admirer? Shouldn't I be happy? I kept my tone quiet and even. "Oh? He did? And what did you say?" I asked.

Zelda looked away from me. "I said no."

I blinked as my mind processed what she had just said. "You said no? Why?" I asked without thinking.

She looked up at me and smiled a little. "Because I like someone else."

I was shocked out of my mind. She likes... someone else? Oh great. Now I have competition; unless she likes me. I internally shook my head. The chances of that happening are about one to ten thousand. "Oh." I said, trying to keep the disappointment I felt out of my voice. I was about to ask her who it was, but I bit my tounge before the words could come out. And man... did it hurt... "Ow..." I mumbled.

Zelda looked and sounded confused. "Link, what's wrong?" She asked.

I shook my head and sighed. "It's nothing, I just... bit my tounge... really hard..."

Zelda smiled a bit. "Oh. Are you okay?"

I smiled back, glad the strange things I was thinking about earlier were gone. "Yeah, I'm fine."

We walked into the entrance of the school for tenth graders and waved our goodbyes. Hyrule High... why do Zelda and I have to be in different homerooms? I shook my head and shuffled through all of the people in the hallway. When I finally got out of the crowd, I took a deep breath and started to walk just a bit faster...

...only to run directly into someone.

And this specific someone just happened to be carrying a lot of books. I winced as I fell to the floor from the impact. On instinct, I began to pick up all of the books and papers that were scattered around me. When I had everything, I apologized. "Hey, sorry for running into you." I finally looked up to see who exactly I had run into, and I froze.

It was that guy I saw talking to Vaati earlier.

I saw him fumble with all of his belongings, stuffing random things into his bag. "Umm... do you want some help with that?" I asked, setting down the books and papers I had.

He looked at me, and I felt a little spark of insecurity. His eyes... they were ruby red. Now, that was the only unsettling thing about him. He had jet black hair just like the next person, and he had fair skin. It was actually quite tanned... I rubbed the back of my head and looked away from his intense gaze, trying to get myself to calm down. When I looked back at him, he looked at his bag, then back at me. He nodded.

I scooted a bit closer to him and moved the books I had earlier closer. "Umm... What I do to keep my bag organized is to put the books in order from smallest to largest." I said, attempting to give advice.

The guy nodded. "Okay." He said. His voice sounded a bit deeper than mine.

I gave him a small smile before getting to work. I both of his textbooks and put them in first. I had to be glad that they were thin. Next I put in his composition books. I smiled when I realized they were all green. Finally, I put in his agenda. I zipped the bag up and handed it to him. He smiled and took it gladly, slinging it over his shoulder.

I then turned my attention to a small pile of papers. I motioned to them. "Do you have a folder or something for these?" I asked.

He looked away and shook his head.

I smiled at him and said, "Okay. I think I have some extras in my bag." I unzipped my bag and filed through it.

Victory! I smiled and pulled out not one, but two folders. I didn't need either of them, so I guess this guy can have them. "Here. You can have these." I handed him the folders. "Sorry about the color. Black was the only color I had left." Yes, both of the folders were black.

"Oh, it's okay. I don't mind; I prefer black over most colors anyways." He said, putting his papers into the folder and putting the folder in his bag.

I got up, then helped him up. "Oh, by the way, I'm Link. Link Destino." I said, introducing myself.

"Okay Link. I'm Dark Sombra. I'm new here at Hyrule High, and I don't know where my first class is." Dark said sheepishly.

I smiled and held out my hand for him to shake. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Dark. Now, I know this school almost as well as I know the back of my hand. I could probably show you where you need to go."

Dark smiled. "Okay, thanks. Umm... let me get out my schedule..." He said and pulled one of the folders out of his bag. He pulled out a sheet of paper and put the folder back. He then handed me his schedule.

I looked it over with interest. "Well, Dark, it looks like you are one lucky person! You just happen to have the exact same schedule as me!" I said happily. Us being in the same classes will give me more time to get to know Dark.

Dark smiled and I handed his schedule back to him. "Okay, well that's great! I'm glad. I get to share classes with such a nice person!"

I began to walk down the hall, heading towards our first class together. Mr. Ganon, even though I don't like you, and you don't like me, there's no way I'm letting you get in the way of my friendship with Dark. "Shall we?" I said, stopping to wait for Dark.

He smiled and said cheerfully, "We shall!"

Dark... He's been a really cool person in the short five or six minutes I've known him.

I smiled and walked with Dark down the hall and towards Mr. Ganon's room.

I guess... Today won't be so long after all.

* * *

**So that's that! Did you like? Yes? No? **

**I hope Chapter 3 is even better! :DDDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH. EM. GEE. It's been too long since the last update. Oh, and I changed some stuff in the other chapters. So now Ilia is Zelda's little sister and Mr. Ganondorf is now Mr. Ganon. I have my reasons for changing this. I made Ilia Zelda's little sis because, after reading the cutest fanfic ever, I wanted Dark and Malon together. That wouldn't be able to happen if Malon was a 'little sister.' So Malon is now Zelda's BF (that stands for 'best friend', telling you that before I get flamed). And I changed Mr. Ganondorf to Mr. Ganon just because I don't want to type those extra four letters. I know I'm lazy ^3^ Soo, yeah. **

**Oh, and this chapter has some *strong language* in it. I know, I don't usually type like that, but it was actually needed for the moment, or else Link would not be taken seriously.**

**BTW, This chapter is kind of short. But would you rather have a short chapter or have to wait longer for a longer chapter? ^_^ I think we can all agree on the answer.**

**Disclaimer!**

**Dark: Soooo...**

**Me: What?**

**Link: Do you... y'know...**

**Me: *sighs dramatically* No, I don't own the Legend of Zelda if that's what you're asking.**

**Dark: See Link? I told you!**

**Link: ...**

**Me: Geez Dark, that kinda hurt.**

**Dark: ...Sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Dark and I finally approached the door to Mr. Ganon's classroom. I swear... this man has some sort of problem with me or something. I hesitated at the door. I raised both my eyebrows, pinched the bridge of my nose lightly, sighed, and shook my head. I hope we don't go through _the motions_ today. Not right after meeting Dark.

Dark sounded concerned as he put a hand on my shoulder. "Link, are you alright?" He asked.

I kept my attention focused on the doorknob. "Yeah, it's just..." I trailed. If I took the time to explain why I really don't like this class to Dark, we would only be even more late to class than we already were. The bell rang about five minutes ago. Hmm... no. I shouldn't waste anymore time. "Ah, nevermind. It's nothing." I said, bringing a hand up to my head. I could feel a headache coming on.

"Are you sure?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Actually, no. I have to ask you to do something for me."

Dark furrowed his eyebrows and said slowly, "Okay."

I plastered on a fake smile, looked at him, and said, "Please try to ignore everything that's going to happen in the next few minutes."

"Um... alright. I can do that." Dark said quietly.

"Thanks." I muttered, opening the door.

As soon as I stepped into the room, about twenty-four pairs of eyes focused on me. When I looked back at some of the faces, some people scowled at me, others gave a small smile, and everyone else just had a 'I don't care' expression. Mr. Ganon didn't try to hide the fact that he was glaring at me. I guess it goes without saying that this class is not kind. My eyebrow twitched a little at this. Mr. Ganon sighed and motioned me over to his desk. I slowly walked over. I looked back at Dark, who followed me to the desk.

When Dark and I stood in front of the desk, I took a breath to explain the situation when Mr. Ganon spoke first. "Link." He said flatly, looking at his watch. "You're five minutes late."

Well, I was probably going to be a little late anyways, so why is it such a big deal? "Sorry about that, I'll try-"

Mr. Ganon cut me off. "I don't need your apologies."

My eyebrow twitched again. "Fine." I said simply. I watched as Mr. Ganon rolled his eyes at me and turned to Dark.

He looked him up and down before asking, "And who are you?"

Dark fidgeted and said softly, "Um... My name is Dark Sombra."

Mr. Ganon raised an eyebrow and said, "Speak up. I can't hear you if you mumble."

I guess Dark chose to ignore that last comment and said a little louder, "My name is Dark Sombra."

Mr. Ganon nodded a little. "Okay. And why are you here and not in your respective classroom?"

Dark unzipped his bag and pulled out a folder as he talked. "I'm actually a new student here at Hyrule High. I got the school uniform at the beginning of the month and I got my schedule yesterday afternoon." He paused, pulled his schedule out of his folder, and handed it to Mr. Ganon. "When I was utterly lost and wandering the halls, I ran into Link here and he turned me the right way. And, it just so happens to be true that Link and I have the exact same schedules. What luck!" Dark looked at me and smiled brightly.

"You're too happy-go-lucky for your own good..." Mr. Ganon grumbled. Woah, talk about raining on the parade! He looked over the schedule and handed it back to Dark. With a sigh, he said, "It turns out that you _are_ in my class... Well, consider your welcoming gift a detention. There's one for you, too, Link."

"What?" Dark and I said at the same time.

"You were both late to class... The punishment is the same regardless if you are new or not..." Mr. Ganon said through gritted teeth, seemingly growing more and more irritable in our presence.

I was about to say something, but Dark nudged me and gave me a look that said, "Don't." I sighed.

"Well, aside from all that," Dark said, obviously changing the subject. "Where should I sit?"

Mr. Ganon groaned under his breath and said, "There's an empty seat in the back for you..."

I heard what he had said perfectly, but Dark seemed to have some trouble. Before he could ask Mr. Ganon to repeat what he had said, I nudged him and said softly, "That means you sit next to me now."

He smiled back and nodded. I turned to Mr. Ganon and said, "We'll be going now."

He sighed and made a 'shoo' motion, rubbing his temples. I ignored it and turned around, moving towards the seats. Man, am I _glad_ to be away from there. I paused in front of the desks when Dark tugged on my arms and smiled sheepishly as if to say, "Um, where do you sit? And where will I be sitting?"

I smirked and pointed out my seat. "I sit there," I whispered, and then pointed to the seat next to it, "And you sit there."

Dark nodded and moved to his seat while I moved to mine. I grumbled when someone tried to trip me. I smirked when I heard a small groan of defeat. Serves them right. I stepped over two or three bags in the aisle. When the person realized I had to step over it they mumbled a soft 'sorry' and moved it out of the way. I muttered an 'it's alright' in reply. How come all of the nice people were so shy?

When I thought the coast was clear of anything I might trip over, I lifted my gaze and quickened my pace to my desk. But, of course, _he_ caught me at the last moment and tripped me, making me stumble the rest of the way to my seat. Not-so-quiet laughter erupted from the seats around me, and I rolled my eyes and groaned. That jerk that sits in front of me settled himself in his chair with a smug look on his face. I scowled at him and sat down.

"Looks like Linky's got a new friend." Sheik turned around and smirked at me, his red eyes practically glowing as he flipped his blonde hair dramatically.

Some of the girls around us squealed. "Yeah, and?" Dark said. I looked over shocked, because I could've sworn he wasn't there a second ago. Just leave it to Dark to seemingly materialize out of thin air.

Sheik glared at him. "Don't talk to that freak." He said, motioning to me. "He doesn't have _real_ parents."

Sheik's words wrung at my heart. Just because I'm adopted doesn't mean... no. I won't let his words get to me. Dark turned to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Link?"

I frowned and looked away, crossing my arms over my chest. "It's nothing." I said through gritted teeth.

Sheik, noticing this, reached out and grabbed my chin, lifting it and forcing me to look at him. "I guess I struck a nerve, eh Linky?"

I scowled and grabbed his wrist, moving it away from my chin. There was only one way to describe him. "Arrogant bastard." I growled, sending him the fiercest glare I could manage. I threw his wrist to the side, trying to signify that I was done talking to him.

But of course, he couldn't take the hint. "Ah, so Linky's learned a little French has he? 'Bout time."

I rolled my eyes and scowled. Dark decided to finish up, seeing as I was done. "Just shut up." He said, shaking his head.

Sheik turned to Dark and said with a smirk, "Make me."

Before Dark could do anything that might get him suspended or something, I stopped him and grabbed Sheik's shirt collar. I tugged until our faces were mere inches away and growled lowly so only he could hear me, "Alright, Sheik, that's enough. I just about had it with this damn attitude of yours. Tease and taunt me all you want, but get Dark involved in this, and I _will_ kick your ass." I pushed back and let go of his collar, mumbling incoherent things under my breath as I reached down and got my books out of my bag.

Sheik instantly backed off and turned back around with a dismissive, "So he's mastered French, I see."

When I had all my books out I placed them all on my desk, trying not to slam them. Dark just stared at me and was about to say something to Sheik when I held up a hand. "Just let it go." I said simply.

Dark, taking into account how much Sheik ticked me off, sighed, nodded, and reached down to get his books.

I leaned back in my chair and sighed, agitated. I was wrong.

Today was going to be an absolutely long day.

* * *

**So there you have it. Sheik was an absolute butt, wasn't he? I know, it's waaay OOC. But I couldn't think of anyone else. Now don't get me wrong, I love Sheik, he's really awesome, it's just I couldn't think of anyone else to take up that role. **

**...Okay, maybe Mido or someone like that might have worked, but seriously. I came up with Sheik and it'll stay that way. **

**Geez.**

**Soo, yeah. I feel like this story has been neglected lately because my other story, The Dark Powers Within Him, has been really distracting. I just got an exciting moment in and I've been itching to write that story. But I felt the need to work on this first. So umm, you guys can thank my guilty conscience for this chapter.**

**Umm.**

**So uh, review and whatnot. I'll see you on the next chapter.**

**Until then.**

**~Electro**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chappy 4! I hope you enjoy! I honestly feel like it was a little short, but that's just me! And plus I wanted to make the events that will happen at lunch into a separate chapter. Oh, and to soothe some of the pain that might come with every chapter and not being able to get to the next one, I'm probably going to be updating more often! :D Yeah, if you check my profile, you'll see that this story has a status of "Current Project", soo yeah! It's just that I've got a lot planned for this story and I really want to finish one of these darn multi-chapter things! But don't worry, more updates doesn't mean shorter chapters. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I made the chapters shorter! So uhh... I think that's all. ~(._.)~**

**Anyways, Disclaimer!**

**Me: Don't tell anyone... but I stole LoZ from Nintendo!**

***holds up LoZ* Da Da Da DAAAAA~~~! You got-**

**Link: Yoink! *runs by and steals LoZ back***

**Me: ;~; Why?!**

**Nintendo: I'm sorry but you CAN'T HAVE LoZ!**

**Me: ^_^ Okey! If I _did_ own it, this wouldn't be a fanfiction, silly!**

**Link/Nintendo: *sweatdrop***

* * *

Chapter 4

I heaved a sigh as the bell rang, telling everyone they had five minutes to get to their next class. I groaned. Guess who's next? Mr. Ghirahim. I sighed and gathered my things. I waited until Sheik got up before I moved to exit the classroom. Dark followed closely behind me, probably not wanting to get lost. To be honest, I wanted to just run off somewhere and punch something. That's just how mad Shiek makes me. But no. I decided to walk slow enough so Dark could stay with me.

Oh, and how could I forget? Cue Zelda in 3... 2... 1...

"Hi, Link!"

Zelda's voice sliced through anything I might have been thinking about. Before she could get to me I put on the best smile I could manage. "Hi, Zelda!" I said as she approached me.

Dark walked up next to me. Zelda's smile only widened. "Oh, Link, who's you're new friend?"

I paused for a moment. Those words are so similar to Sheik's... even though I know the purpose behind them is completely different. I looked away, my fists clenching.

Dark must have sensed my reluctance. "Uh, I'm Dark Sombra. Nice to meet you!" He said cheerfully.

Zelda smiled and held out her hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you too, Dark! Zelda Sabiduría, at your service!"

Dark and Zelda laughed. I simply smiled and shrugged.

"Well!" Zelda said, adjusting her bag. "Class is going to start soon, so I'll see you at lunch!" She waved goodbye and began to walk away.

I waved back sheepishly and jumped a little when she suddenly turned around. "And Link," She said, a strange glint in her eyes, "We should talk later."

My eyes widened and I absent-mindedly nodded. She grinned back and hurried to class.

"Guess you got caught." Dark said, beginning to walk.

"Huh?" I said, picking up my pace so we would get to class on time.

"It actually surprised me a little, how fast you can cover up anger like that." Dark kept talking. "But you slipped up when she mentioned me. Is it because of what she said?" He looked at me, sincerity clear in his eyes.

I blinked, then sighed. "Yeah. It was what she said. I know she didn't mean it the way Sheik meant it, but the words were so similar... I just..." I clenched my fists and kept walking.

"Hmm." Dark hummed as we approached Mr. Ghirahim's classroom. "Oh, and Link?" He said, looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked slowly, knowing what he was about to ask about.

"What did Sheik mean when he said you don't have real parents?"

I know it was an innocent question. Dark just wanted to help me resolve my problems. But something in me feels like he's going too fast with it and trying all of this too soon. But the more reasonable part of me says that we should just go with it and see how it goes, and if it goes wrong, you can drop it. I decided we should wait a little before discussing something like that. I sighed. "Dark... I'm sorry if I'm being a bit insensitive when I say now is not the time to have that conversation."

Dark smiled softly. "That's alright. We can talk about it whenever you're ready."

I smiled back at him. "Thanks." I said. I'm glad he's willing to wait. That's not something I like talk about at all.

We walked into Mr. Ghirahim's classroom. Mr. Ghirahim looked up and smiled. "Hello, Link." He said, getting up.

Chills ran up my spine. "Hi." I said, not trying to engage further conversation.

Dark nudged me and asked, "Who's that?"

"Mr. Ghirahim." I answered.

I tried to quickly move to my desk, but Mr. Ghirahim caught me.

"Oh, Link~... Where do you think you're going?" He said, his arms snaking around my waist. He put his head on my right shoulder.

I froze. "T-to my desk." I stuttered.

Mr. Ghirahim chuckled. "Why don't you stay up here, with me?"

I looked to my left and at Dark. I silently pleaded with my eyes, "HELP ME!"

Dark seemed to understand the message. He quickly moved near us, and tapped Mr. Ghirahim's shoulder. "Excuse me, sir?" He said.

I let out a silent breath of relief when the teacher let me go. I rushed over to my desk, just now noticing that the classroom was empty. Mr. Ghirahim groaned under his breath and turned to Dark. "Yes?" He hissed.

Dark either didn't notice or chose to ignore it. "I'm Dark Sombra, you're new student, and I need to know where I sit."

Mr. Ghirahim's face instantly lit up. "Oh~! A new student! Why don't you go sit over there, to the left of Linky-poo..." He purred.

Dark shifted uncomfortably and nodded, moving to his seat. He sighed when he sat down and proceeded to get his textbooks. I moved to get my textbooks when suddenly, something was slammed down on my desk. I instantly looked up, my eyes a little wide.

Mr. Ghirahim stared at me, sitting down at the desk in front of me and straddling the chair. "So, Link, how has your day been?"

I soon realized that nothing had been put on my desk and that was simply a way of getting my attention. "Good, sir." I said, slowly putting my books on my desk and shifting my gaze.

He smiled and turned to Dark, who was absent-mindedly playing with his tie. "And what of you, Dark?" Mr. Ghirahim said, flipping his shiny gray hair a bit so he could see Dark better.

Dark looked up and smiled. "I've been doing fine, Mr. Ghirahim."

Mr. Ghirahim smiled even wider, if that was possible. "Oh, please, call me Mr. G. Same with you, Link."

I nodded and pulled out a notebook. I reached down to get a pencil, and when I looked back up notebook was gone. I frowned and looked at Dark. He shrugged. It was then that I noticed that Mr. Ghirahim (I'm _not_ calling him Mr. G) had my notebook in my hand and was scribbling something down, giggling the whole time. I was about to ask for it back when he suddenly turned and threw it at me. It hit my forehead and flopped to the floor. "OW!" I exclaimed, rubbing my head.

I bent over to pick up the journal. Mr. Ghirahim laughed and poked my shoulder when I came back up. "Open it!" He giggled again.

"Uh, okay..." I said and slowly opened the journal. The minute it was opened all the way I came face-to-face with a _huge_ drawing of Mr. Ghirahim and I holding hands and surrounded by little hearts. I blushed furiously at the words written at the bottom in big, loopy letters: I WUVS YOU!

Dark poked me. "What is it?"

I slammed the journal shut in a flash and stuffed in in my bag. "N-nothing! Nothing at all!" I laughed a little, but that only made me more suspicious.

Mr. Ghirahim laughed and stood up just as the late bell rang. "Let's start class, shall we?" He whispered, then leaned in and kissed my cheek.

It was just a quick peck, but a kiss nonetheless. My blush deepened and Mr. Ghirahim giggled and winked, moving back to his desk. I just sat there, shell shocked. Did that really just happen?

Dark put a hand on my shoulder. "Link." He said. His voice was all muffled. My mind would not process coherent thoughts as students flooded into the room, everyone taking their seats. "Link." Dark repeated, shaking me a little. I didn't respond. I couldn't. I was just frozen in time. I stared at Mr. Ghirahim, who was humming a random tune and was probably filling out detention slips. "Link!" Dark said loudly, shaking me wildly.

"Wha?" Dark's voice finally broke through to me. I blinked and looked at him.

"Geez, Link..." Dark said, shaking his head.

"What?" I said, more clear this time.

"Can I see your notebook? The red one." He asked.

I raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Sure..." I pulled out the notebook and handed it to him. He took it and put it in his bag. "Wait, what's going on?" I asked, flustered.

"Some things are better left unsaid..." Dark said with a shiver.

I furrowed my eyebrows as class began. "Okay..."

* * *

**So yeah. Ghirahim is the kinda pervy teacher in this fic! *runs away from the Ghirahim fangirls* WAAAAAHHHH! *waving arms around frantically* I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'M SOOOOOORRRRYYYYY! *hides in a dark corner and sulks* But was he mostly in character? *dodges the tomatoes flying at me* Okay, I get it! The answer is no! But I can't change it! WAAAHHH!**

**Link: Heh, I'm taking over now... ElectroNerd got attacked by the fangirls...**

**Me: X.x**

**Link: Here... *gives fairy***

**Me: I LIVE! :DDDD**

**Link: Anyways, review!**

**Me: *running away* AAHHHH! NOT THE FANGIRLSSS!**

***a mob of angry fangirls chases after me***

**Link: *sweatdrop***


	5. Chapter 5

**Of all Ivalice, guys, I totally disappeared off the face of FanFiction for a while! I apologize. My life has been really busy lately, and my birthday's coming up soon and my mom wants to have a party. She told me to start planning it in March but... Anyways, I can't believe how long this chapter took! It's ridiculous! XD**

**So yeah, I'm back. School's out in about 9 or 10 days, (school days) so when summer hits I'll probably be holed up in my room and be writing to actually finish one of these stories. Anyways, this chappy has a fight scene, that really sucked in my opinion, but it's like, 11:30 at night and I have school tomorrow. Cut me some slack.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

Chapter 5

The lunch bell rang as I gathered my things. Dark looked at me, since the lunch bell sounded different from the other bell. "Lunch." I said simply, standing.

Dark nodded and followed me out of the classroom. I let out a small breath of relief. Finally, a break from all of the drama that comes along with first and second period. Now, I would finally be able to eat a full meal and talk with Dark, Zelda, Malon, and Vaati. And it would give Dark a chance to meet the gang.

I'm really happy about the whole ordeal, but there's this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad is going to happen... soon.

I sighed and shook my head, turning to Dark. "So, are you ready to meet everyone?" I asked.

Dark grinned and exclaimed, "Yes! I can't wait to meet everyone you hang out with! I bet they're all as nice as you!"

I chuckled. "You say that like I'm the best person in the world."

Dark made a face and said, "You say that like you're not."

I looked around the hall, trying to see Zelda. "Well, no, Zelda probably beat me in that category..." I said absent-mindedly.

Dark was about to say something when I heard Zelda call out my name. "Link!" She said, her voice sounding a bit off. I looked back at Dark, who must have heard it too. "Link!" We heard again, though it sounded a bit alarmed. I started moving towards where I thought it was coming from. "LINK!" I heard her yell, and I started to break out into a run.

The sea of people around me was not helping me get to my target. Eventually, I finally got out, and the first thing I saw was Zelda being surrounded by Sheik and his buddies. "No..." I muttered, and quickened my pace to get closer.

I heard part of what Sheik was saying as I got closer. "-much better than that dork."

I saw Zelda make a face and hiss, "Idiot."

Something inside me smirked as I approached behind Shiek. His cronies were too preoccupied by something else to notice me. Zelda's gaze flicked over a little, and we sustained eye contact for about a split second. Her whole demeanor slowly changed. She shoved past Sheik and threw herself at me. I only just barely caught her. "Link, thank the goddesses you're here!" She said, hiding her face in my chest.

I was a little thrown off but asked, "Zel, what's going on?"

She shook her head and muttered, "I'll uh... explain later."

I gave her a look and was about to say something when Sheik turned around and said, "Hey, why'd you steal the treasure? She's mine."

I instantly scowled at him and put Zelda behind me. "No, she's not. I won't argue that's she's treasure, but she's definitely not yours. Or mine, for that matter." I turned and put my hands on Zelda's shoulders, discreetly pushing her towards Dark, who was standing a small distance away. "Zelda. I want you to go with Dark and get out of here, now. I'll take care of Sheik."

She shook her head and tears started to come to her eyes. "No, Link! I don't want you to get hurt!"

I shook my head and motioned for Dark to come over. "I'll be fine, Zel. I promise. Now go with Dark, I don't want to see you hurt."

She shook her head and clung to me. "Link please!"

It broke my heart to see her like this. I looked up at Dark and he gave me a helpless look. I sighed. I slowly pulled her arms off of me. "Zel... I promise I'll be fine. I'll be at the table before lunch is over." I pulled her into a quick hug and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, I'll be okay. Now go." I pulled away and nodded at Dark, who walked up and took Zelda's hand.

She looked at me one last time. "Be safe," She muttered before she finally let Dark take her to the lunch room.

I sighed and turned back to Sheik, fists clenched. "What did you do to her?"

Sheik scoffed and replied, "Why don't you come over here and find out?" His buddies laughed and they all got into offensive stances.

"Three against one?" I asked, and small smile on my face. "That hardly seems fair," I moved into my own special stance. "But I'll take you on anyway."

One of Sheik's buddies, Mido I think, laughed and said, "Prepare to lose, dork."

I shook my head. "Arrogance and intimidation will get you nowhere."

Sheik rolled his eyes and yelled, "Can the talk, let's get this over with!"

Everything was moving in fast-forward then. Mido lunged at me and I quickly sidestepped his attack. His momentum was too great and he went crashing into the wall behind me. He was stunned for a moment before jumping back into the action and lunging at me again, this time with less force. I dodged again. The other guy, Cawlin, stepped forward and attempted to deliver an uppercut, but I rolled out of the way.

"Quit playin' around and fight!" Sheik snarled, doing a roundhouse kick and just barely missing me.

I hated to admit, but he was right, I had to go on the offensive soon or I was toast. What was I thinking when I accepted their challenge? I'm better than this! I shouldn't be doing this, I should be in the lunch room with Zelda and Dark and everyone else, laughing about little nothings. I should be at the table, saying something ridiculous and making everyone laugh. I shouldn't be here, fighting an unfair fight! I should have went straight to the principal's office and said something!

I let out a cry of frustration and swung my fist. I wasn't looking where I was aiming and I'm sure I missed, but instead of nothing my fist came into contact with a nose. Mido's nose. He let out a cry of pain and went down.

I stared in horror as he got up and walked away slowly, clutching his nose, which was now bleeding. I did that with _my_ hand. I broke his nose with one swing. What have I done? This wasn't supposed to happen! I didn't want to hurt them... I thought that if I evaded their attacks enough they would give up and leave me alone... I didn't want it to come to this, and now it has.

My fist clenched unwillingly. I felt like something else was taking over my body, controlling it. I felt like someone else had found their way into my brain and had taken control. I was watching from the inside, not _doing._ I saw myself turn around and deliver a roundhouse kick to Cawlin's chest. The breath was knocked out of him and he staggered. I lunged forward and punched his face, and he fell backwards, crumpling on himself.

I felt like I was in a nightmare I couldn't wake up from. I'm such a horrible person. How do I know how to do all of this? I know I took karate but this is really just flat out fist-fighting. I'm not like this... Everyone would be disappointed in me. Zelda, Dark, Malon, Mom... Everyone. I'm such a horrible person.

This out-of-body experience was horrible.

I turned to Sheik, who had a fear-stricken look in his eyes. Even so, he held his ground. I took a step forward and he took a step back. Why can't he just run and end this? I pulled back my hand, seemingly to punch him. He waited half a second and then ducked, but it was a fake-out, and my leg went up instead. A small _thump_ could be heard as my knee came in contact with his chin. He winced and shot up, delivering an uppercut.

This was the first hit I had taken. It stung. I wanted it to be the last. I took a half-step back and dropped to the ground, sweeping my leg forward and knocking Sheik off his feet. He dropped to the ground with a thud, the wind being knocked out of him since he was unable to catch himself. I sprung up and took a few steps back, waiting for th next move.

Sheik growled and shakily got up. "This isn't over!" He yelled, taking one last second to glare at me before running down the hall and disappearing around a corner.

I sighed as I regained control over my body. I've never had to do that before. My body was shaking from the adrenaline and this strange strenuous feeling, like had been strangled or something. I lifted my shirt and winced. There was a bruise right where Sheik had punched me. I slowly pulled down my shirt again and looked at the clock. The fight had been roughly ten or twelve minutes. I still had time for lunch.

I let out a breath of relief and took a step forward, only to freeze up. Pain radiated through my whole body, leaving behind a tingling feeling when it passed. I must have pulled a few muscles, but it didn't matter. I needed to get to the lunchroom, back to Zelda, like I had promised. I took another step forward and was greeted by the same feelings, but I fought through them and continued walking towards the lunchroom at a brisk pace.

Here I come, Zelda.

* * *

**There's nothing I can say... I know that's probably a cliffhanger, and I feel horrible making you guys wait so long and then updating a lame chapter. I don't even know if this is relative to the plot or not. Ugh.**

**That's what I get. I have a horrible habit of diving into stories without thinking about where they'll actually go and stuff so... **

**If all my stories were planes, they would all crash and burn at some point in time. Seriously.**

**Well, even though this chap wasn't as good as I wanted it to be, still, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oi, you guys, when was the last update? I don't know. *sigh* Well, here's the next chapter! Nee-chan, I'm going to warn you, you might spazz when you read the last sentence. *laughs evilly***

**To the rest of y'all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing the lunch scene. But, despite that, it was torture to write this chapter. I've been reading manga a lot lately, and I got into InuYasha... I'm like obsessed with it. Like Zelda, I'm on chapter 90. I was on chapter 72 last night. DO YOU SEE THE DIFFERENCE?! So, because of that, I was really lacking in my writing. I was attached to this, and chapters 7 and 77 broke my heart. Early morning heartbreak. It was like, 10 AM when I read that. I was in a short depression, I was all like, "KIKYOU YOU BETTER GET AWAY FROM INUYASHA! INUYASHA, NOOOO!" So, this manga... it's awesome, but it messes with my emotions, a lot, since I'm really sensitive to that stuff. My point is, I was like, addicted to this manga, and I was almost finished with this chapter. I told myself, "No InuYasha until you update." I nearly cried. But, here's the update! So I may continue reading! :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: ... *reading InuYasha***

**Link: Aren't you gonna say it?**

**Me: *rolls eyes* I don't own - I HATE YOU, NARAKU! - Legend of Zelda.**

**Link: ...Naraku?**

**Me: He's a frikkin' creep... Geez.**

**Zelda: I know right?!**

**Me: He's horrible, I can't wait until Inuyasha and friends fight him. Just ugh!**

**Link/Dark: ...?**

* * *

Chapter 6

I could have cried by the time I finally reached the lunchroom. Every part of my body was sore, and the way I was forcing myself to walk was not helping in the least. I pushed open the doors, trying to make it look effortless. I glanced around once to find the table. I walked over and sat down in an empty seat, which just happened to be between Zelda and Dark. Malon and Vaati were sitting across from us.

I sighed and looked at Zelda and Dark, who were looking back at me in surprise. "What?" I asked, grinning.

Zelda instantly attached herself to me, hugging me tightest exactly where Sheik punched me. I held back the urge to wince and ran a hand through her hair instead.

Zelda smiled up at me. "Link, I'm so glad you're okay!"

I smiled. "I promised I would be, didn't I?" Dark laughed at this.

"Yeah, you did." He said, patting my back.

I came extremely close to wincing. I tried to ignore the pain and act like regular Link, who wouldn't have been internally suffering the pain of social attention after a fight.

Zelda smiled again and said, "I bet you taught them a lesson."

I nodded. "Yeah." _They taught me one too..._

It was then that Vaati and Malon tuned in. "Um," Malon started, confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

Zelda instantly began to explain, letting me go and sitting up. I internally cringed as a small wave of pain washed over me. I ignored it and listened to Zelda. "Well, it all started when I was walking in the hall, on my way to Mr. Ghirahim's classroom to see Link and Dark. While I was walking, I stopped by my locker, and when I turned around, Sheik, Cawlin, and Mido were surrounding me."

I smiled inside. Zelda was talking about the situation like she was telling a fantasy story.

Zelda continued. "Sheik started saying some stuff, it made me really mad, and he was about to... do something when SWOOSH! Link and Dark came to the rescue!"

Dark laughed. "It was Link who did the rescuing! I was just standing in the background."

I sent him a look and said playfully, "Don't try to discredit yourself Dark, if you weren't there, Zelda would have to walk to the lunchroom all by her lonesome!" Oh geez, I just sounded like some Disney character. _All by her lonesome._

Zelda narrowed her eyes at us and sent a half-hearted glare. Though coupled with her pout, didn't do near the damage it was intended to. "I didn't finish." She hissed. Dark and I quieted. "Thank you. Anyways, Link and Dark came to save the day. Link dealt with Sheik and his friends, and Dark walked me here. You'd have to get the rest of the story from Link."

Vaati looked at me. "I would love to hear the rest... This sounds enticing."

My mind instantly went into panic mode. I didn't want to talk about the fight. There was no way I could explain the "out-of-body" experience. "Nothing really happened. They tried to fight me, and I managed to evade their attacks long enough for a teacher to come by. The teacher stopped them and let me go." I quickly lied, hoping it sounded convincing enough.

Vaati nodded. "Sounds legitimate."

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. I sighed again when my stomach grumbled. "Ah, I'm starving! I should've went through the lunch line."

Dark shook his head. "Nah, I accidentally grabbed a turkey sandwich. You can have it."

He handed me a sandwich, which I hesitated to take. "Are you sure?"

Dark nodded, shooting a glare at the sandwich. "I thought it was a ham sandwich. I hate turkey."

"...Then why don't you take the turkey off?" Malon asked.

Dark shoved the sandwich in my hands and howled over-dramatically, "Noo, I can't do that! The juices of the turkey have already tainted the rest of the sandwich! I. Can't. Eat. It!"

Malon feigned fright. "Okay, okay, calm down. I won't ask about the sandwich again."

Dark instantly had a solemn look on his face. "Thank you."

I took a bite out of the sandwich. I cringed. I never liked turkey either, but food is food. I took another bite and soon the sandwich was finished. I grinned at Dark and said, "Thanks Dark. I feel better already!"

Dark smiled. "No problem."

Malon snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah! Zelda, did you start reading those mangas I told you about?"

Zelda's eyebrows furrowed. "Which ones? You recommend a lot of manga and stuff."

Malon gave her a look. "InuYasha and Fullmetal Alchemist."

Zelda nodded. "Oh yeah, I just haven't started Fullmetal Alchemist yet. I..." Zelda hesitated, her eyes sparkling. "I love Inuyasha-sama, even though he can be a jerk at times."

I felt a pang of jealousy. Ugh, I'm jealous of a fantasy character? What's the world coming to?

Malon squealed. "I know right! He's just so..."

"AWESOME!" They said at the same time. They grabbed each other's hands over the table and squealed together.

After the fit was over, Malon calmly asked, "Anyways, what chapter are you on?"

Zelda hung her head. "...90..."

Malon's eyes widened. "90?! I recommended that to you two days ago!"

"But it's so intriguing! It's like, there are no filler chapters, so something is always happening! It drew me in! I think I'm obsessed!" Zelda cried.

"Oi, Zelda..." Malon said shaking her head.

Zelda almost fell out of her seat. "INUYASHA-SAMA SAYS OI!" Her face got red as she squealed. Her breathing quickened.

Malon instantly snatched a napkin and started fanning Zelda. "Breathe, Zelda, breathe! Control yourself! Breathe! In... out... in... out..." Malon started giving an example for Zelda to follow.

Zelda tried to copy Malon's breathing, and eventually the squealing stopped and her breathing returned to normal. Zelda shook her head and accepted the napkin that Malon offered, wiping her head with it. "Thanks Malon." She said, sighing. "That was a full-blown attack. And at school, of all places!"

Malon only laughed. "Yeah. You should be more careful. The next time we talk about Inuyasha-sama will be at home."

"Um," Dark asked, "What's going on?"

Vaati and I nodded, just as confused.

Zelda and Malon looked at each other, then back at us. "Um," Malon started.

"It's a fangirl thing." They said together.

"You probably wouldn't understand if we explained it to you." Zelda finished.

I nodded. "O... kay..."

Dark and Vaati nodded just as the bell rang. Malon and Zelda giggled as we gathered our trays and placed them on a small 'window' near the kitchen. We all walked into the hallway and went our separate ways, with Malon and Zelda going left, Dark and I going straight forward, and Vaati heading out to the courtyard. I wonder why, because there aren't any classes out there...

We walked on in silence until we passed by a bathroom. Dark grabbed my shoulder and stopped me, pulling me into the bathroom.

"Dark, what are you-?" I started to ask.

"What really happened in the fight with Sheik?" Dark cut me off.

I gave him a confused look. "What?"

Dark only asked again. "I know you were lying when you told us about what happened. They forced you to fight, didn't they?"

I hesitated before nodding. "Ah, yeah, they did. I hated it."

Dark's expression was a mixture of anger and sympathy. Which is weird, because those are two complete opposites. "You can tell me what happened."

I sighed, figuring there was no way out of this. "After you and Zelda left they challenged me to a fight, and for some crazy reason I accepted the challenge. At first, I only dodged, but their attacks were starting to get more powerful and faster. I knew I had to go on the offensive soon, and the thought outraged me... I got so frustrated I punched at a random space and happened to break someone's nose. With one swing. Then... it all went downhill from there. I... I wanted to stop, but it felt like I was being controlled by some outside force. It was horrible. I never meant to hurt anyone, I thought that if I dodged long enough a teacher really would come by or they would get tired and give up. But I was wrong." I winced as the pain in my stomach got to the limit. "It hurts just thinking about it."

Dark made a growling noise. "Ugh... I swear when I get my hands on Sheik..."

Worried about what might happen, I put a hand on Dark's shoulder and said, "No, Dark. This isn't what I wanted. It's your first day here, and you've already made enemies. That's not a great way to start the year."

Dark sighed and smiled. "Yeah, I guess not. But the next time something like this happens, I won't let it slide so easily."

I smiled back. "I bet you won't. Now, let's get to class before we're late."

We walked out of the bathroom and quickly made our way to the next class.

"By the way," Dark asked, "What is our next class?"

I grinned. "Science with Mr. Byrne."

* * *

**Heehee, I gotcha didn't I, nee-chan? XD Oh, and in some far-off world, there must be Ghirahim fangirls. He might have a fan-base, I dunno. I'm not gonna look it up, though.**

**Anyways, to everyone else, I hope (ugh, Hope. I don't like him, he's from Final Fantasy XIII) you liked that chapter! And how many of you fangirls out there had an attack at school? I have.**

**Thanks for reading, and thank YOU MysteriousDude for being my tenth reviewer! Nee-chan for the eleventh! :D This story is going places! **

**~Electro**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Updates! :D Unfortunately, this is a sort of filler chapter... I mean, I had plans plot-wise but... It would be awkward to put it in this chapter... ne. TT_TT**

**Anyways, I'm thanking all my reviewers (if I haven't already), even that one guest review that mentioned that question about Sheik... I'm just so happy that this story is going far! Let's keep it going! I think I can reach 50 reviews... Maybe with this story. Maybe.**

**Also, I just wanted to say, I would have had this up like, last week, but I'm on vacation and I didn't have internet... Or rather, I was too lazy to ask what the code was. But now I'm at this hotel in Mississippi, and they have internet so... an update for you guys! This chapter, like mentioned before... doesn't really have any plot points, but it's funny... to me. Meh.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *pokes Nintendo* You know you wanna give LoZ to mee... You know you wanna...**

**Nintendo: ...no.**

**Me: TT_TT Fine.**

* * *

Chapter 7

We got to class a few minutes before the bell rang. While Dark talked to Mr. Byrne, I took my seat at an empty table. Luckily, Sheik wasn't in any more of my classes, so I didn't have to deal with him for the rest of the day. I sighed and smiled as Dark walked up to the table and sat down next to me.

"What's with the goofy grin?" Dark asked, smiling.

"I"m just so happy... I don't have to deal with Sheik anymore." I gave him another goofy grin and pulled out a green notebook.

Dark laughed and sat down next to me. "Yeah. And we won't have to deal with Mr. Guetentah."

"...Guetentah?" I asked, confused. "Do you mean Ganon?"

Dark shook his head. "No, I mean Guetentah. Mr. Guetentah." He said seriously.

I was silent for a moment before I laughed. "Guetentah. That has a nice ring to it."

Dark grinned. "Yes, it does."

It was then that Mr. Byrne spoke up. "Alright class," He said, picking up a large pair of goggles and sliding them on. "Today we're going to be dissecting frogs."

Dark had a look of horror in his eyes. "Frogs?"

I grinned at him. "It won't be that bad." I nudged his arm and he only looked at me. I shrugged and turned back to the front of the classroom.

Mr. Byrne was handing out the trays with the frogs in them while another kid was handing out lab goggles and rubber gloves to the class. When we got our frog, both Dark and I cringed, as we made the mistake of looking into its eyes. It had a lingering look of pain in its glazed over eyes, making me wonder what it had been through before it had died.

"That poor thing..." Dark whispered, putting his head on the table so he was eye-level with the lifeless amphibian. I gave him a comforting pat on the back as he gave the frog a sad look.

I looked at the side of the tray the frog wasn't in and saw our tools. There were some scissors, some tweezers, some pins to hold things down, and... a scalpel? I wonder if anyone else got a scalpel. I shrugged it off and looked back at Dark. I grinned.

He tilted his head to the left, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

I laughed a little bit. "I'm sorry, you just look a little funny with those goggles on." I laughed under my breath and put my gloves on.

It was Dark who was laughing this time as I stared at my gloved hands. "Aren't those gloves a little big, _Linky-poo_?" He said, mimicking Mr. Ghirahim while saying the last word.

I couldn't help the slight blush that dusted my cheeks. I punched his arm lightly and said flatly, "Don't call me that, Dark... Just... don't." The way I said it left no room for argument.

Dark nodded, sensing my discomfort, and poked my shoulder. "Hey, sorry Link."

I sighed, shuddering at the thought of Mr. Ghirahim. "It's... fine..."

Just as I was trying to push the thoughts of the teacher creeper away, the classroom door opened and said teacher walked in. My eyes widened and I immediately opened my notebook to some random page, trying to look busy so he wouldn't bother me. I tapped Dark's shoulder and pointed to some random space on the page.

He gave me a confused look. "Link, there's nothing-"

"Just try to look interested!" I cut him off in a hurried whisper.

Dark still had a confused look in his eyes but played along. He raised an eyebrow and nodded at the paper. "That's very... interesting, Link."

I smiled and mouthed a quick thanks before grabbing some random tool out of the frog tray. Scalpel. Sneaking a quick glance at the front of the classroom, I saw Mr. Byrne and Mr. Ghirahim casually talking. I saw Mr. Ghirahim glance in my direction. Our gazes connected for a split second, and in that second he winked at me. I quickly turned away and began explaining everything I knew about the scalpel.

Or, at least pretended to.

I pointed to a random spot on the scalpel as Dark asked me, "Why are we doing this?"

I pretended to cut the air so it looked like I was showing Dark how to handle the scalpel. "If we look busy, Mr. Ghirahim won't come over here. Now, I want you to take the scalpel when I hand it to you and repeat what I just did, but act unsure about it."

I handed Dark the scalpel and he did as I told him. I adjusted his hand position even though it was already correct, and motioned for him to do what I showed him again.

Dark handed the scalpel back to me and smiled, muttering, "Gee, you must really want to avoid the social studies teacher."

I nodded and put the scalpel back into the tray. "Yeah..." I snuck another quick glance at the front of the classroom and was surprised to see that both teachers standing up there looked absolutely _ticked off._

I wondered what in the Three Goddesses could make both teachers angry at the same time. I shrugged and pushed the thought from my mind. I looked down to close my notebook, and when I looked up again, Mr. Ghirahim was standing... Right. Freaking. There.

I jumped back as far as I could in the plastic chair I was sitting in, my eyes wide. How did he get here so fast!? I heard a noise from somewhere to my right, and I assumed it was Dark. I, on the other hand, could only blink and stare, as my startled cry had been choked out before it even formed. The gray-haired man that stood above me twitched, but then smiled, put something down on the table, and calmly walked out of the classroom. Moments after the door closed, I heard a shout and a series of curses.

I tried to ignore the strong language right outside the door and looked down at the table. I furrowed my eyebrows. "My pencil?" I said, confused. "I could have sworn that was in my backpack!"

Dark shook his head, a look of shock still written on his face. He held a hand up to his chest and muttered, "I... It's decided."

"What's decided?" I asked.

He turned to me, a fear-stricken look in his ruby eyes. "I hate social studies."

I nodded slowly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I can understand."

It was then that Mr. Byrne, still somewhat angry (for what reason I don't know), started explaining what we were supposed to do. After the explanation, he handed us all worksheets, answered any questions, and said flatly, "Now... get to work."

Sometime during the explanation, I had put my goggles on and Dark had put his gloves on. We looked at each other, me holding the scissors and Dark holding the tweezers and a few pins. We nodded and focused on the frog.

"Let's do this." I heard Dark say seriously, and I laughed a little bit.

I then sighed and looked back at the frog, again making the mistake of looking into its eyes. "Man... I feel kinda bad for dissecting the little guy. He probably had a life to live and a family to come home to... That poor family. I can just imagine, this is the father frog, saying to his family, 'I'm going to the store, I'll be back in a bit!' and then... he never comes back..."

Dark gave me a look, put down the tweezers, and put a gloved hand on my shoulder. "Link... you're making this sadder than it needs to be."

I sighed and looked at him. "I know. I was just thinking out loud. Now... we have a grade to get, right?"

Dark nodded reassuringly and picked up the tweezers again. "Yeah. So... let's dissect a frog!"

About twenty minutes later, we had successfully 'carried out the operations' as Dark said, and filled out the worksheet. Now, since we had nothing to do, we were just goofing off. Mr. Byrne must have noticed we were done because he stood from his desk and walked over to our table.

"You guys must be finished." He said.

Dark nodded. "Yeah. We don't know what to do next, so..."

Mr. Byrne pointed at the stomach of the frog. "You could open that up and see what our froggy friend's last meal was."

Dark shuddered while I nodded. "Alright, sounds interesting."

Mr. Byrne gave us a knowing look before standing and returning to his desk. I picked up the scissors, but then handed them to Dark. He took them hesitantly while I explained, "I just... I think you should open the stomach."

Dark nodded, took a deep breath, and slowly started cutting the stomach open. After some effort, we got it pinned so we could see the contents.

There was a soft clanking noise as Dark dropped the scissors onto the table. "Oh... Oh my god..."

I didn't see why he was freaking out so much. I looked into the stomach again and observed the contents. All there was was a fraction of a red petal and part of the flower's stem. "Dark, I don't see what the-"

I was cut off when Dark suddenly grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me, his eyes wide. "Dear goddesses, the cave lady was right! SHE WAS RIGHT, LINK!"

I grabbed Dark's arms to get him to stop shaking me. "Dark, what are you talking about?"

Dark took a deep breath, frantically glancing between me and the red flower remains. "Okay, so there's this super cheesy game called Cave Story, and in that game there's this farm where all they grow is flowers. The lady, probably the farm owner of something, said that they grew flowers on the farm, and, if I recall correctly, that the flowers were edible. But then she warned you of the _red flowers._ She said, and I quote, 'I heard that if we eat the red flowers our blood pressure skyrockets and we'll die in an instant!' So... s-so... she was right!" He pointed dramatically at the frog. "That poor frog must have eaten a red flower, had his blood pressure skyrocket, and died! I didn't think the red flower thing was serious, I thought it was just a game thing!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Dark... calm down. Just make sure you avoid red flowers from now on, alright?"

Dark still had that 'seen a ghost' look on his face. He nodded slowly. "A-alright... Just... goddesses, that's so scary and creepy it's not even funny!"

I sighed. "I'm just shocked. You really, _really_ freaked out about that."

Dark looked at me incredulously. "You would too, Link! Y-you would too..."

I nodded slowly. "Allllright then."

* * *

**Well... that chapter was four and a half pages long... I guess it's not that long. Ne. I hope you all enjoyed enough to review!**

**Oh yeah, nee-chan, I looked it over with my mom, and Guetentah means "good day" in German, but it's spelled "Guten tag", I think... But yeah.**


End file.
